What's New Pussycat?
by FluffyShrekGirl
Summary: A sweet little oneshot about Wizardmon and Gatomon.


What's New Pussycat?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or the characters. I also don't own the Tom Jones song 'What's New Pussycat?'. I know it's a really random song to choose, but I am a digimon-obsessed loon. I am particularly obsessed with Gatomon – she rocks. Anyway, I wanted to write this, so I did. It was originally going to be about Patamon, but that was before I decided that Gato and Wizzy are soulmates and perfect for one another. Go figure. Oh – the song isn't meant to be being sung by Wizardmon – it's more his thoughts, really.

He made no sound as he walked into the garden, but he knew she knew he was there anyway. She was sitting with her feet hanging over the edge of the cliff that the whole castle balanced precariously on, nursing her injured paw. She had escaped on the whole with minor wounds this time, but the cut on her left paw wouldn't stop bleeding. She had refused bandages at the infirmary, but he thought he could make her change her mind.

He sat down beside her, swinging his feet over the ledge gently. "Hi."

"Hey, Wiz." Her voice was weary. She was exhausted.

"I brought you some bandages."

"I don't need any."

"You know that's not true. I don't think that bleeding will stop anytime soon, Gatomon. You need something to stem the flow."

He took her hand cautiously, but to his surprise she didn't swipe at him or resist. He began to wrap the bandages around her paw. "Myotismon again?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh." She gazed up at the sky and sighed. "He just… hates my eyes, for some reason. I don't know why. Are they really… so bad?"

She looked directly into Wizardmon's own green eyes, searching. Her cerulean eyes were filled with insecurity.

"I think you have beautiful eyes," he answered honestly. "You worry too much." He plucked a rose from a bush behind his head, and poked her lightly with it, making her giggle.

_What's new pussycat?_

_Woah oh woah oh woah ho_

_What's new pussycat?_

_Woah oh woah oh woah oh woah_

_Pussycat pussycat I've got flowers_

_And lots of hours to spend with you_

_So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose_

Gatomon wrinkled her nose. "Are you going soft on me?"

Wizardmon laughed. "No. But I do think your eyes are lovely. Your nose is cute, too." He pushed her nose a little, making her rock back slightly. She chuckled again, but a faint blush began to grow on her cheeks.

_Pussycat pussycat I love you_

_Yes I do_

_You and your pussycat nose_

Gatomon shook her head. "That's… really weird. How can a nose be cute?" She got up and ran a little way towards a huge weeping willow that stretched its branches over a large corner of the garden, like protective arms.

"Come on!" she called, disappearing between the hanging fronds.

Wizardmon smiled, and ran after her.

_What's new pussycat?_

_Woah oh woah oh woah ho_

_What's new pussycat?_

_Woah oh woah oh woah oh woah_

_Pussycat pussycat you're so thrilling_

_And I'm so willing to care for you_

_So go and make up your big little pussycat eyes_

When he reached the base of the tree's massive trunk, Gatomon had already clambered up into branches above his head. She swung down slightly and they ended up face to face, nearly touching noses. He smiled as he looked deep into her eyes, eyes he could drown in. "Yep, your eyes are pretty much perfect. Myotismon just obviously has no taste."

Gatomon grinned. "I'd agree, if you didn't have to admit he dresses impeccably."

She vanished a bit higher into the branches. Wizardmon groaned inwardly. Gatomon still had almost a soft spot for Myotismon, despite what he did. But he shrugged the comment off, and followed his friend into the tree.

_Pussycat pussycat I love you_

_Yes I do_

_You and your pussycat eyes_

They sat together for a while in the comfortable silence that could only be achieved by the closest of companions. Demidevimon came looking for them once, but he couldn't find them and quickly gave up, bemoaning what Myotismon would do to him.

"Myotismon will have his head," Gatomon murmured. "He's not in the best mood today." Then she snickered. "At least he would if Demi wasn't just a head with wings and feet."

Wizardmon laughed quietly along with her.

_What's new pussycat?_

_Woah oh woah oh woah ho_

_What's new pussycat?_

_Woah oh woah oh woah oh woah_

"Gatomon?"

"Mmm?"

"You do know… that if you ever need me, I'll be here, right?"

Gatomon looked at him strangely. "I guess."

"No, I mean it."

He brought his face close to hers, and she looked at him uncertainly.

"I care too much about you to leave you in the lurch," he said simply. Then, tugging the cloth that covered his face down, he kissed her softly.

_Pussycat pussycat you're delicious_

_And if my wishes can all come true_

_I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips_

The kiss ended. He smiled awkwardly and replaced the cloth over his mouth. "Gatomon, I…" Then he shook his head. "I'll always be here for you."

"Yeah, I know, Wiz."

_Pussycat pussycat I love you_

_Yes I do_

_You and your pussycat lips_

_Oh woah oh woah oh_

_You and your pussycat eyes_

_Oh woah oh woah oh_

_You and your pussycat nose _


End file.
